The Realization
by BlackBeautifly
Summary: Elena finally succumbs to her desperate need for Damon. One-Shot. Rated MA for adult themes.


THE REALIZATION

''Damon,'' I whispered as he leaned over me, ''I need you.'' I didn't have to ask twice as he slammed me into a wall with the speed only a vampire could, and we started to kiss. My hands got tangled into his soft hair and his were roaming all over my body. He bit down on my lip and I moaned. He used the moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I let him. I tugged on his hair and he moved his lips downwards, kissing my neck before biting down on it. It felt so damn good. I decided that he had had enough so I slammed him into another wall and pushed his head up, back to my lips. I parted away from him just long enough to get his shirt off and ran my fingers all over his toned chest. I felt hungry with lust, so I bit down on his nipple and started sucking the blood out. I could tell he was enjoying it as his head was thrown back against the wall. ''Elena,'' he groaned. I licked his nipple one last time before lifting my shirt over my head and throwing it to the other side of the room. His hands went behind me and he expertly unclasped my bra and let it fall to the ground. He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I reached up to meet his lips once again. I slid my hand down his body and rubbed him through the fabric of his jeans before undoing his belt. He stood up and kicked his pants off then licked his way down my stomach, before he unzipped my jeans. Soon enough, we were both only seconds away from being completely naked.

_I walked into the classroom with Caroline, overwhelmed with everything that was going on with Stefan and Damon and Klaus and now my brother… It was just too much. Damon was trying hard to get rid of Klaus while Stefan didn't seem to mind him that much anymore. After he went on the awfully long road trip with him, they've been acting too friendly for my liking. He has changed so much. And now that I'm a vampire, nothing makes sense to me anymore! I knew your feelings were supposed to become more intense and all, but what happened was completely unexpected. My feelings for Stefan were not… right. Every time I was around him it felt odd; like it wasn't right. I don't know how to explain it. It just did. And when I was around Damon… WOW. Everything inside of me felt like it was on fire. I could barely be near him without wanting to rip his clothes off! I don't feel like myself anymore. This 'being a vampire' changed me. And I don't like the outcome._

He started going lower and lower, leaving butterfly kisses all over my stomach until he reached his final destination. ''Who made you this wet, sweetheart?'' he pushed my panties to the side and licked my clitoris before looking up to meet my gaze. He smirked when he saw me whimpering for his touch. ''How badly do you want this?'' I looked at him dead in the eye, ''don't tease me, Damon.'' He slid a finger up and down my wet cunt. ''I have waited so long for this. You have no idea just how,'' he pushed a finger inside, ''long,'' I leaned my head backwards. ''I've wanted this for.'' He was teasing with his finger, only moving it slightly to brush my insides. He really knew how to make a woman needy. I let out a gasp. He smirked before looking down at me. ''I always knew you were hot for me,'' he whispered seductively before leaning his head lower and lower until he was at the eye level with my little wet cunt. He started sucking on my clit, making me moan his name. I let my hands wander into his soft hair, pushing him against me, ''Damon, please.'' I sounded so breathless. He pushed another finger inside, and I lifted my hips, trying to get more pleasure. He chuckled and pushed my hips back down with his other hand. ''Don't move. Let me do all the work,'' I growled at him before my eyes started to roll into the back of my head, ''Damon! Oh, god!'' he bit down on my clit and started sucking my blood out. It felt so damn good. ''Da-amon, I'm close,'' I sounded so breathless. He licked out the last bit of my blood before pulling his fingers out and smearing my wetness on my lips.

_When Caroline found out about my attraction towards Damon, she went ballistic. Screaming her head off how Stefan and I were meant to be together and that Damon isn't right for me. We both said things I'm sure we aren't very proud of that night. I thought she would be more supportive. I was hoping she would give me some advice about the matter. I shouldn't have told her all of this. She told Stefan I was talking nonsense and he came to my place, demanding to know if it was true. I told him I needed time to think and that it was best if we stopped seeing each other for now. He just turned and walked away. I broke his heart. But what was I to do? Lie to him? After all we've been through, I figured he deserved to know the truth. Now the only thing left for me to do was to find Damon and try to talk things out with him. _

''You naughty boy,'' I told Damon when I palmed his length through the fabric of his boxers. ''You didn't let me finish,'' I looped my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His erection slapped up to his stomach. I lowered myself and took him into my hand, licking over the main vein that popped out. He let out a deep groan. I smiled and started kissing my way up his erection. ''Stop teasing me,'' he said, his head tilted back, his eyes closed. ''Oh darling, this is only the beginning,'' I retorted back, before concentrating on the job ahead of me.

_I knocked on the door, Damon opening them seconds later. He looked surprised to see me, ''Elena?'' His eyebrows shot up, ''what are you doing here?'' I sighed and looked down. Only seeing him made me want to reach out and do things to him that were not suitable for underage children. ''I need to talk to you,'' I told him and let myself in. He followed me into the living room, where I took a swig of the alcoholic beverage that stood on his cupboard. It burned down my throat, but I needed something strong for the things I was going to confess to him._

I was sliding my mouth up and down his length while massaging his testicles with one hand, the other used for stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I let his member out completely before licking where his foreskin meets his head. A shiver went through his entire body, as he groaned and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were full of lust and I'm sure mine reflected them. I sucked on his head a bit more before taking him inside once again. His breaths were loud and fast. I slid as much of him into my mouth as I could until his head touched the back of my throat. Damon groaned once again when I made eye contact with him, he pushed more of him inside of my mouth so I was deep-throating him. I could feel the tears swell in my eyes. The gag effect only made Damon take a deep breath as it sent sensations all over his shaft. ''That's it. Good girl,'' he let out and I knew he was about to come. That was when I let him out, avenging myself for earlier, when he didn't let me finish. His eyes flew open, ''What the fuck?'' he growled angrily at me, and I returned it with a smile. ''So you want to play dirty, you little bitch,'' he said as he threw me under him and bit down on my neck while sliding himself over my entrance. I yelped, ''Damon, please.'' He lifted his head from my neck, the smirk plastered on his face, ''beg for me.''

_''I think that's enough,'' Damon told me as he took my fifth glass away from me. I pouted and sat down on the couch. I bit my lip. Damon looked so desirable, standing here in his black shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned, messy bed hair... I pulled him down on the couch. ''You see… I need to figure some things out,'' I told him as I played with the hem of his shirt. I could see his Adam's apple lift and fall as he swallowed. It made me want to lick all over his neck and sink my newly founded fangs into his skin. I bit my lip and he looked down at me, a bit confused, ''and what could those things be?'' I smirked at him and pulled his lips down on mine. ''I need you to fuck me,'' I whispered as we parted from our kiss. And the rest was history._

''I need you inside of me, Damon,'' I whimpered. He looked me in the eye, ''not good enough.'' I growled in frustration. ''Damon I swear to God if you don't take me right here and right now, I'll…'' I wandered off. ''You'll what?'' he knew there was nothing I could do. Amusement shone in his eyes as I flipped us over so I was on top and I slid him inside of me. ''Fuck, you're so tight,'' Damon managed to say in-between his deep, animalistic groans that made my heart flutter. He flipped us over once more and started moving in and out of me with vampire speed. It felt really good. Soon enough, I was a moaning mess. He hit my special spot almost every time. ''I'm close,'' Damon muttered. I lifted my hand up to my cunt and started rubbing, so we could finish at the same time. I felt my walls clench a few times and I knew I was about to come. Damon felt it too, because he groaned once more at the added tightness. I let out my final moan as a shiver went through my body and I felt myself start to relax. Damon pulled out of me and pushed himself into my mouth. ''Suck,'' he ordered and I took him in my mouth. I cupped his balls with my hand and I felt them tighten. ''Fuck, Elena,'' he groaned out as he came into my mouth a few seconds later. ''Swallow,'' he said after regaining his posture. I did as I was told and showed him my mouth. He kissed me and pulled us down under the covers. Before we were about to fall asleep, I found myself saying, what deep down, I knew for quite a while. ''I love you, Damon.''


End file.
